


It Feels So Right

by scarletladyy



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-18
Updated: 2010-05-18
Packaged: 2017-10-09 13:26:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/87966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletladyy/pseuds/scarletladyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pansy confronts Ginny in the bathroom and has her wicked way with her</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Feels So Right

"Well hello there," I said as I slowly walked into the bathroom. It was a spur of the moment thing when I noticed her come in here alone.

Weasley rolled her eyes. "What do you want?" She was washing her face with water and I loved the way it dripped over and off her. It was such a simple but powerful movement.

"I'm not sure," I shrugged, smirking at her.

"We're not doing it again, Parkinson," she said to me as she dried herself. "It was a mistake."

I shook my head. "See, that's where you're wrong. I don't think it was."

"Look." Weasley squared up to me. "I don't like you. I never have and I never will." It was okay, I told myself. She didn't mean it. "Your hair is always a mess, you're never going to lose your baby fat and as for your personality...."

I let out a laugh, not wanting to show how I really felt. If she meant it, I wanted to break down and cry, but no. She probably didn't mean it, and even if she did, well, I'm a Parkinson. As mum always told me, Parkinsons don't cry. "That's why you shagged me then, is it?"

"I'm sure you put a spell on me," said Weasley, not even daring to look at me. I hadn't. I wouldn't do that to her. I wanted her willingly, or, at least as willingly as she would come.

"I didn't," I said quietly. Weasley seemed to take this as her cue to leave so she tried to walk past me, but I put my arm in the way, blocking her. I wasn't going to let her go that easy, least of all without a fight. "I don't think so."

"Well I do," she said through gritted teeth, holding stubbornly onto my arm and trying to force it out of the way. If I hadn't stood in front of her, it would've worked. "Look -" she started to say, but I smothered her protest with my lips, planting them on hers. I let my tongue dance around hers and I slowly felt her starting to respond; I knew she liked me, she just hated to admit it. When I broke away she looked at me, a little smile peeking at the sides of her mouth, but it disappeared with haste. "I...." I put my finger to her lips to silence her.

"No, baby," I whispered into her ear, my hot breath lingering over her lobe. "Tell me how you really feel." I pulled back and stared straight into her eyes, but she was avoiding my gaze, blushing. It took a few seconds before she got up the courage to speak.

"I like it...." She was staring hard into the ground. "I love it, even. I just..." She shook her head. "We can't do this. It's wrong."

"How can it be wrong when it feels so right?" I traced my tongue over her upper lip and heard her moan, wanting more. "We can play however you like, love. We don't even have to tell anyone." Weasley looked at me then, not taking her eyes off mine.

"Promise?"

I nodded.

"Thank you... Mistress."

And that was the word I'd been longing to hear since I'd walked in a few minutes ago. I drew my fingers through her hair and kissed her cheek. "Good girl," I said. "You're my good girl, aren't you?"

Weasley nodded, her cheeks bright red from sexual frustration and embarrassment. She wanted this, she really wanted this and I vowed to give it to her.

"Now." I stepped away from her, smirking. "On your knees, little girl." I watched in satisfaction as she obeyed my orders, gracefully kneeling in front of me with her legs spread, just as I'd taught her. "Kiss my shoes," I demanded.

"Thank you, Mistress," Weasley said quietly when she thought she'd done it enough. I looked down to see if I agreed and astonishingly I did. Usually I could always find fault with something she'd done for me, just as an excuse to punish her, but today she'd done it far too well. She was clearly eager to please and had missed this a lot more than I'd thought.

Upon her face was a large smile. She was proud that I hadn't been able to tell her off for anything. "Good girl," I said, slight annoyance in my voice now that I'd have to find something else to punish her for. "Strip."

Weasley looked a little sad at such little praise, but she obeyed me as I knew she would, her eyes on the ground as she slowly undid her blouse, button by button. It was almost as if she was putting on a striptease for me, as much as she could within the order I'd given her. What surprised me was that she wasn't wearing any underwear, no bra or knickers. It seems as if she'd been waiting for this to happen all along, just mockingly telling herself to not want it because she thought it was wrong. Well, I was going to show her how fantastic I could make her feel.

A now naked Weasley was kneeling in front of me and I let my eyes casually explore her body. I circled her and orderered her to lift up and bend over so I could inspect her genitals. I poked my finger around her cunt, lifting up the lips and checking to see if it was clean enough. Extremely clean - something else I couldn't punish her for.

"Down," I ordered, growing more irritated by the second. Of course I loved it when she obeyed me, as I had taught her to do, but she used to slip up all the time. Now it was so very rare it was as though all the Weasley spirit I'd fell in love with had disappeared. One thing I knew she hated to get off on was humiliation, so I could use that to my advantage. She nearly always protested when I embarrassed her on purpose. "All fours. Now!" I barked, and she didn't hesitate to obey.

I stripped naked behind her, not letting her enjoy the show as I usually did. Hearing her whimper as I did so excited me and it was all I could do to stop myself taking her right there and then. I used my wand to get out my strap-on dildo from my bag and place it on me firmly, so there was no waggling around. I conjured up a lot of lube and moved forward, starting to rub it into her arsehole. This surprised her. It was only the third time we'd done anal and I knew she really hated to enjoy it, seeing it as 'dirty'.

Immediately Weasley crawled forward and out of my grasp. I smacked her bottom hard, leaving her to let out a yell, more of shock than anything else. "Back!" I said, watching her slowly shuffle towards me again. I crouched above her waiting bottom, hearing her whimper. Her anxiety turned me on as I placed the dildo at her hole and slowly pushed. As much as I wanted to humiliate her, I didn't want to tear her. Once her spincter accepted the plastic cock I moved in and out, listening to her moans of pleasure. "Touch yourself," I demanded, watching as she reached her hand beneath her to rub her sopping pussy.

The faster I fucked her the louder her moans got, and her hand was rubbing her clit so fast I could hardly see it moving. It wasn't long before she started to quiver beneath me, but she knew she needed my permission to come.

"Mistress, please may I come?"

I didn't respond, keeping her on the edge.

"Please, Mistress!" she begged after a few moments, and I could tell by the strain on her face that she couldn't stand it any longer.

"Come for me, bitch," I said softly as I plunged into her, smacking her bottom as I did so. Beneath me she shook and groaned in pleasure, her body bright red. Only once she came down from her high did I bring the dildo out of her, loving the noise it made as it slid out.

"Thank you, Mistress," Weasley moaned gratefully, and I kissed her on the forehead to show how proud I was of her for taking it without complaint.

Our session wasn't over yet, though, and it seemed she hadn't forgotten about pleasing me as she turned around and got into position in front of me.

"Let me please you Mistress," she begged, avoiding my gaze like a good little girl. "It would be the ultimate pleasure, Mistress."

I pretended to think for a moment, as though I wouldn't let her, but who was I kidding? I wanted her tongue on my cunt as much as she wanted to place it there. "I suppose you've been good enough," I said wryly as I saw her face light up with happiness. I used my wand to get rid of the dildo and immediately she licked her lips and put her tongue against my cunt. I loved the feel of her hot breath lingering there as she started slowly, like she always did. She was fantastic at this, she always had been, though I wouldn't tell her so.

Images of her body writhing under me filled my mind as she plunged her tongue into my pussy, pushing it as far up as it would go and then coming back to dance around my clit. Occasionally she sucked on it, but not too much. She didn't want to bring me to the edge quite yet. Weasley brought a finger and stuck it into my cunt, adding another and another as she licked and sucked harder, gently using her teeth to nibble on my clit and making me groan in pleasure. Once she added a fourth finger she knew I was close as my body started to shake above her, soaking her with my juices.

Knowing I needed to come badly, she took my clit into her mouth, sucking on it and tingling it with everything she had, making me explode all over her pretty little face. I rubbed my cunt over her hair to dry it once I'd calmed down, knowing she hated it, and I smirked at her as she looked up at me with puppy dog eyes.

"What do you say?" I stared down at her fragile body, tainted face and dirty hair.

"Thank you, Mistress."

"For?" I prompted, needing to hear her say it before I let her leave.

"Thank you, Mistress, for letting me please you." Weasley was quiet - she was humble and humiliated, just the way I liked her. It didn't matter that I didn't find much fault with her. This was certainly more than enough.

"Good girl, slut," I said, getting dressed before instructing her to do the same. "And next time don't try to deny being my little bitch. I know you love it."

"Yes Mistress," I heard her say softly as I undid the charms and walked out of the bathroom, smelling of lust. I passed Potter in the corridor, smirking at him and loving his face of confusion. No, he'd never know what I do to his girlfriend - I loved the fact that I could satisfy her more than the Wizarding World's hero could. It made it all the more worthwhile.


End file.
